Otro día tranquilo
by Serin Bloodriver
Summary: Es cierto que, mientras los demás se habían instalado en Ruben, ella tenía su vivienda en las afueras. Por la tranquilidad, les había dicho, algo que aquí el amigo parecía no entender. (Para Hinacchi :3 )


La tranquilidad del día era algo que ella apreciaba. ¿Que si extrañaba los días de largas batallas con el "grupo Elsword"? No negaría que fue, como los humanos dicen, divertido. Si, fue divertido, pero Eve prefería la calma y en un día tan tranquilo como este-

-¡Eve! -gritó una voz desde fuera de la mansión- ¡Sal, Eve! ¡Vengo de visita!

Hablando del pelirrojo. Tenía la costumbre de pasarse unas tres o cuatro veces por semana. Es cierto que, mientras los demás se habían instalado en Ruben, ella tenía su vivienda en las afueras.

Por la tranquilidad, les había dicho, algo que aquí el amigo parecía no entender.

La reina Nasod no estaba hoy como para tratar con el chico, así que optó por ignorarlo. Algo que no daba muy buen resultado.

-¡Eve! -gritó de nuevo- ¡Venga, chica! ¡Me voy a hacer viejo esperando!

¿Disculpa? Eso ya la puso de mal humor. ¿Cómo osaba? ¡Nadie le había pedido que viniese!

-¡Eveee! -volvió a gritar.

No, se acabó. Hasta aquí llegaba su insolencia. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Se levantó y llamó.

-¡Oberon!

-¿Si, mi reina? -respondió al instante apareciendo por la puerta.

-Encárgate.

-En seguida, mi reina.

Oberon salió al pasillo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, ajeno al brillo de un par de ojos que lo miraba desde detrás de una planta.

Dio un paso más y unas manos lo agarraron.

-¿Pero qué- quedó inconsciente al momento.

* * *

Eve se encontraba sentada en una silla ante el espejo, peinando su largo cabello delicadamente. La tranquilidad volvía a reinar en la-

-¡Eveee! ¡Sigo aquí fuera!

El cepillo se le cayó de la mano de la impresión. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese todavía ahí? ¿No le había dicho a Oberon que se librara de él? Demonios...

Se levantó sin molestarse en recogerse el cabello y salió de su habitación bastante molesta. El bofetón que le esperaba al pelirrojo iba a ser grandioso.

Pero, ¿Dónde se había metido Oberon? Desobedecer así a su reina... y ahora tendría que salir ella a-

No.

No tenía por qué. Al fin de cuentas, no vivía ahí sola.

Frenó en seco y llamó.

-¡Add! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

-¿Eve? -dijo apareciendo por la esquina- ¿O-Ocurre algo?

-Si, claro que si, ¿O es que no has oído - la reina Nasod se fijó en la llave inglesa que llevaba en la mano- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-¿Eh? -dijo ocultando la mano detrás de la espalda- ¿Nada?

-¿Nada? -preguntó ante su sospechoso comportamiento. Add se limitó a sonreirle- Como sea, ve a librarte de Elsword, no estoy de humor ni tengo la paciencia necesaria como para tratar con él.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? -se quejó- ¿Por qué no sales tú y le dices simplemente que se vaya?

_Porque entonces no se irá _-pensó. Además, hacía todo esto para no tener que salir afuera, si hiciese eso, todo habría sido en vano- _Ni modo._

Miró hacia abajo y le agarró de la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿Eve? -llamó confundido, y ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos mirándolo de _ese_ modo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿No lo harías por mi? -dijo en una voz suave para después susurrarle al oído- Además, cuanto antes se vaya...

Esa fue su perdición.

* * *

Elsword miraba, ya un poco impaciente, los alrededores. Eve estaba dentro de la casa, eso lo sabía. A veces se pasaba a visitarla porque, claro, debía de sentirse sola, y nadie quiere estar solo, ¿No?

Volvió a llamarla pero no le respondió. ¿Será que está ocupada en algo? O tal vez no le haya escuchado llamarla. Si, sería eso. Volvió a mirar hacia la mansión y vio acercarse a alguien de cabello claro a bastante velocidad.

Parecía que tenía ganas de verle, eso lo hizo sonreír.

-¡Eh, Eve! ¿Qué tal est-AAAH!

Una figura de apariencia humana con el cabello albino y un trozo de papel en cada orificio nasal se dirigía hacia él con rapidez. El pánico ante la escena sólo le permitió hacer una cosa.

_-¡Sword Blasting!_

El polvo que levantó el ataque no le permitía ver con claridad. ¡Menudo susto! ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Eve no, eso lo tenía claro.

¿Se habría colado alguien en la mansión de su amiga y por eso no había salido? ¿Y si le había pasa-

_-¡Quake Buster!_

¡Woah! ¿Qué había sido eso? Aunque por otro lado eso le sonaba bastante...

La polvareda que se había formado se disipó y pudo ver a su oponente.

Espera.

-¿¡Add!?

-¡Lárgate, pelirrojo! -gritó todavía con la nariz tapada.

-¿Qué te ha- Olvídalo. ¿Dónde está Eve?

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? -se puso en posición de ataque.

-A este paso nada, como no te largues de una vez. ¡Fuera!

Este tipo le había hecho algo, estaba seguro. Add siempre andaba maquinando algo. Algo nada bueno.

Le apuntó con ambas espadas y el albino sonrió para después reirse como un maniático. Le daba escalofríos.

-¿Quieres pelea? De acuerdo, ta patearé el trasero y volveré adentro a por mi recompensa.

-¡He venido a hablar con mi amiga! -gritó tratando de acertar un mandoble- ¡No voy a dejarla contigo! ¡Me la llevaré con los demás!

-¡Eve es mía! -gritó saltando hacia atrás- _¡Pulse Cannon!_

_- ¡Crescent Cut!_

* * *

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Eve contemplaba a los dos idiotas que se pegaban en el patio.

Suspiró mientras Ophelia le servía otra taza de té en silencio. Los dos se propinaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que los noqueó.

Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes inconscientes tirados en el suelo.

Bien, eso ya estaba resuelto. Ahora, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Oberon?


End file.
